Platform 6
by PiperX
Summary: Action and adventure on the London Underground! Can Harry make a daring escape and lead the Dursleys to safety?
1. Part 1

Action and adventure on the London Underground! Can Harry make a daring escape and lead his family to safety? This short story takes place the summer after GoF. 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

It's probably not physically possible to do what Harry does in this story, but lets not test it. Kids: do NOT try this at home.

Platform 6

Part 1

As the train thundered through the underground tunnels beneath London, Dudley Dursley peered down the car at the blue-haired woman sitting by the door. He slowly raised a small tube to his lips. Hastily, he blew a puff of air, which projected a tiny, moist wad of paper straight into the mass of blue hair. Grinning maliciously, Dudley glanced quickly at his parents. 

They hadn't noticed. They were too busy arguing.

"I don't know how people can stand to be in these things," Petunia Dursley was saying as she wrinkled her nose. "They're so loud and God only knows who sat here last." 

"Now dear," said Vernon Dursley irritably, "We just have to make the best of it. It's only a ten minute train ride."

But Petunia remained tense, "I just don't see how a brand new car could suddenly not want to start. It's impossible. It's mighty suspicious if you ask me." Her angry eyes flashed to her nephew, Harry, who was sitting several seats back.

Harry stared back without saying a word.

Vernon sighed. "I told you dear, the problem was perfectly ... er, _normal_. The starter was bad. The car is hardly new. Why, we've had it for over two years..."

Petunia tutted, "What kind of car breaks down after two years? Why can't that company of yours buy you a decent car? Honestly, I don't know why you don't complain. I bet Mr. Johnson's company car doesn't break down after two years."

Vernon frowned. "It's a perfectly good car! What do you know about cars anyway?"

As the Dursleys continued to argue, Dudley tore off another small piece of the napkin hidden in his pocket and put it in his mouth. He looked over at the blue-haired woman who was quietly reading her book. Slowly, Dudley raised his hand, which concealed the straw, up to his lips. He blew a quick puff of air and watched as the spit wad flew through the air only to be swatted away by a rolled up newspaper held by his cousin, Harry.

Dudley glared. "Bugger off," he hissed.

"Make me," Harry hissed back.

Dudley narrowed his eyes at Harry, obviously trying to appear threatening. Harry raised his eyebrows, as if daring his cousin to make a move. Dudley thought for moment but decided against it. 

"You're boring," he said and leaned back in his seat. He tossed the straw carelessly on the floor and looked around for something else to distract him.

His parents were still arguing.

"I don't know why we have to go all the way to London," Petunia said in a whiny voice.

"The letter said..."

"I asked Mrs. Pratchett... You know Mrs. Pratchett, she lives in that cute little mauve house with the lavender shutters on Evergreen Drive."

"Yes, yes..." Vernon said impatiently.

"Well, Mrs. Pratchett's boy is just a year younger than Dudley and she didn't get any letter like this."

"That doesn't mean anything, Petunia."

"Well, why didn't she get a letter telling her to come to London for some vaccine?"

"Maybe they're going alphabetically..." Vernon offered, although he didn't seem convinced of the explanation himself.

"They didn't even explain what this vaccine is."

"I'm sure they'll explain it all to us when we get there, dear. It _was_ an official letter from the NHS."

"Well, I don't like it. It's downright-" Petunia fell silent as all the lights on the train flickered and went out. It seemed that all the electricity in the car had been cut off. It was suddenly very dark. The only light came from the emergency lights by the door.

The train lurched. It was not receiving the electrical energy it needed to run.

Vernon peered out the window. "What is this? A power outage?" 

The train crawled along the tracks, and they could just make out flickering lights from a station ahead.

Petunia blinked. "That's not a working station. What do they think they're doing? They must have a load of incompetents driving this thing."

Indeed, the train was pulling up to a long-abandoned platform that was filled with old dusty boxes and bits of garbage. It looked like no one had been there in years. 

But there were people there now. A dozen wizards in long cloaks and masks were spread throughout the station intently watching the train. There were several torches fastened to the support beams. 

They were Death Eaters.

Espying the dark wizards, Harry dropped to the floor to keep from being seen through the window. Heart pounding madly, he fumbled in his pockets for his wand.

Dudley stared at him, utterly bewildered.

His annoyed aunt eyed the masked wizards in the station. "What is this?"

His Uncle looked from Harry to the masked wizards, who were now surrounding the train, and nervously muttered a few curse words.

The train creeped close to the entrance of the tunnel before it finally stopped. 

Many confused Muggle voices could be heard coming from the other cars.

"Is there something wrong with the train?" 

"Why are we stopping here?"

Harry frantically scanned the windows and doors. There was no way out; they were surrounded. He quickly crawled to the front corner of the car, pointed his wand to the floor and yelled, "Reducto!" Suddenly, the floor where Harry's wand was pointed began to disappear. 

The blue-haired woman couldn't decide which scene was more exciting, the masked figures on the platform or the sudden appearance of a hole in the floor.

"What is going on?" Vernon demanded angrily.

But before Harry could answer, the air was penetrated by screams coming from the other cars.

The Dursleys instinctively slid close to each other.

"They're here to kill me," Harry said in a low voice, "and maybe you, too."

The Dursleys stared at Harry, too petrified to move. The screams were now laced with cries for help.

The Death Eaters were searching the cars. 

Harry surveyed the sizable hole he had managed to make in the floor and slipped inside it.

He motioned to his family. "Follow me!"

They stared at him, unable to move.

"Let's go!" Harry said more urgently. "You don't want to be here when they come."   
  
The Dursleys hesitated for a moment until Vernon looked towards the door. One of the wizards was coming towards their car.   
"Let's go," Vernon whispered and all three Dursleys slipped to the floor and scrambled feet first into the hole Harry had made. Petunia easily slid through, followed by Vernon, and a panicked Dudley squeezed in close behind.

A voice directly outside the door shouted, "Alohomora!"

Dudley ducked his head into the opening just as the doors of the train car slid open.

One by one, they descended down the deep hole to the pit underneath the train between the cold steel rails. Harry was crawling towards the front of the train towards the darkness of the tunnel. Slowly but surely, Petunia, Vernon and Dudley creeped along behind him hoping they hadn't been spotted.

Hysterical crying and gruff voices could be heard from above.

They inched along the length of the driver's cab to the front of the train. Harry came to the edge first. He crawled up and out from under the train and, being careful to remain hidden in the shadows, stood up to survey the platform. He carefully peered around the corner. There were four Death Eaters standing on the platform, watching the exits. The others were obviously inside the cars, searching for him. 

He leaned down to check on his family and came face to face with his Aunt Petunia. She was very pale and shaking as Harry helped her up. His Uncle Vernon, who wasn't looking much better than Petunia, was right behind her. Vernon got to his feet, being careful to remain well hidden in the shadows. 

There was just Dudley left. 

Harry crouched to see under the train. Dudley was only a few feet away but the front of the car was very close to the edge of the pit. Despite a rigorous diet the previous year, Dudley still weighed twice what he should. It would be a tight squeeze for him.

Unsuspecting passengers continued to scream and plead for help above them.

"Come on!" Harry hissed in a low voice.

Vernon knelt down next to Harry. "Come on, son. You can do it!"

Dudley struggled to squeeze out of the pit but only seemed to wedge himself in tighter.

"I can't..." he cried as his eyes filled with tears. "Don't leave me here!"

Harry's heart beat faster and he began to get angry.

Vernon coaxed his son gently. "You can do it, son."

Harry slipped back underneath the train next to Dudley, and grabbed him by the shirt in the most threatening manner he could muster. "You _will_ do this, Dudley! You don't have a choice! Now _get moving_!" Harry started pushing him forward as Dudley strained to pull himself out from under the train.

The Death Eaters' low voices and the passengers' cries seemed closer than ever.

Harry and Dudley strained and pushed as inch by inch, Dudley got closer to being free. 

Vernon continued to encourage his son. "You're almost there..."

Harry, however, was not nearly as patient. "Go!" he ordered Dudley.

Dudley sucked in his chest, strained every nerve and gave a great heave. Just as he rolled out from under the train, an excited voice cut through them, "He's under the train!"

All the blood drained from Harry's face. He yelled to his family, "Run!"

Vernon, Dudley and Petunia ran into the dark tunnel, with Harry following close behind. It seemed like no time until Harry felt the first curse whiz by his ear. The tunnel was dark but it was also very narrow. There was no way he could avoid being hit. "Go!" he yelled to his family. He turned around to shoot a spell behind him. "Impedimenta!" 

The masked wizards who had now gathered at the entrance of the tunnel ducked to avoid Harry's spell. Harry quickly shot off another one. "Impedimenta!"

This time, it made contact. The wizard who had been hit stumbled and groaned. But Harry was still sorely outnumbered. Feeling his way along the wall, he ran deeper into the black tunnel as fast as he could without tripping. As he fled, he twisted and turned to dodge the curses that flew at him from behind. He turned to attempt a shielding spell but only had time to duck out of the way of an incoming curse. Unfortunately, in the process of dodging one curse, he rolled directly into the path of another. The stunner hit him square in the back. Harry fell forward and hit the concrete floor and knew nothing more.

A/N: Yup, I am an American and I have never even been to Europe much less seen the London Underground. Could you tell? Uh...you don't have to answer that. The only experience I had to draw from in writing this story is my limited time in the New York City Subways. So I enlisted the help of some wonderful SugarQuillers. Big thanks goes to Matt Wooding and PJ Babington for providing essential information about the Tube and its inner workings. I also found some really nice websites devoted to the _fascinating_ history of the Underground and all those creepy, abandoned stations. As a result of my research, I've developed a great desire to visit London and take one of those museum tours through the Underground. 

Hopefully, you're anxiously waiting to hear what happened to Harry so I'll get on with the story. Part 2 coming very soon!

  



	2. Part 2

Many thanks to the few who reviewed! If you sign your review, I promise I will check out your stories in return. I also forgot to thank the amazing Zsenya for beta reading this and teaching me the importance of subjective POVs. (She ROX!)

I'd better add another disclaimer, just in case: I make no money from this. Julian, Arliss and Jake are my creations but everything else is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Part 2

The young agent, Julian Switters, looked up at the clock in his office at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The long hand on the clock was pointed to a small block of words which read, "nowhere near knocking off time".

He sighed, ran his hands through his wavy, blond hair and turned his attention back to the small stack of complaints on his desk. On the top was yet another letter from Gertrude Grapshaw demanding the arrest and death by decapitation of her neighbor for stealing nuts from her nux vomica tree.

Julian rolled his eyes and turned to the next complaint.

The next letter was from _Witch Weekly_. Julian leaned forward in his chair in excitement. _Witch Weekly_ was one of the most successful and widely read magazines in the Wizarding community. There, blazing at him from the top of the lavender-scented parchment, was the _Witch Weekly_ logo. This was official. It was from the cooking editor, Ginger Mandorla. Not the main editor, but an editor nonetheless. He anxiously pulled it from the stack and read it.

She needed the help of Law Enforcement. Julian's heart raced with thoughts of the horrors she might be facing to need his help. And he would come to her rescue! He read on. She was having trouble with an Apothecary. Julian wondered briefly what the bastard had done to her. According to Miss Mandorla, the Apothecary was refusing to sell her ingredients unless she cooked him a dinner. She reasoned that her next purchase should be free for having to listen to such an insulting suggestion.

Julian scowled as he let the letter drop back to the table. Looking into the mirror on the wall, he said, "Doesn't anything exciting ever happen around here?"

Before the mirror had time to respond, his door burst open and Arliss Ermey walked in. Arliss was also an agent, but he had been with Law Enforcement many more years than Julian. His receding hairline was speckled with flecks of gray and his robes were not as roomy around the waist as they once had been.

"Well kid, you ready to get your robes dirty?"

Julian anxiously jumped up from his desk. "What is it?"

Arliss smirked at him. "You didn't hear? They really do keep you out of the loop. That's not a good sign, Switters."

Julian was indignant. "They do not keep me out of the loop. I'm sure they just didn't want to disturb me." He shifted his body to block the view of his desk. "I have a lot of uh... important work to get done."

Arliss's smile widened. "Oh, right," he said, starting to chuckle. "Society would fall apart if someone wasn't there to handle Gertrude's weekly crisis."

Julian's shoulders drooped slightly. "What do you want?" he asked irritably.

Arliss became serious. "There's been an attack."

"An attack?" Julian's eyes widened.

Arliss leaned close to Julian and said dramatically, "_Death Eaters_."

Julian gasped. "Death Eaters?"

Arliss nodded slowly. "Attacked a load of Muggles in an underground train car. They were Death Eaters all right but they all got away. "

Julian's pulse was racing again. "Wha... Where?"

"Under the ground, dumb arse. Where else do you think an underground train would be?"

But Julian was too excited to be bothered by Arliss's comment. "Was anybody killed?"

"Mmm... No. Just a few bruises and broken bones. Nothing serious."

Julian gulped. "Anyone tortured?"

"Uh... not as far as I can tell. Who cares. It's just a load of stupid Muggles."

Julian wrinkled his brow. "Nobody killed? Nobody tortured? What was the purpose of the attack?"

Arliss shrugged. "Cheap thrills? I don't know. All I know is we have to get down there to help with the memory modifications." He sneered. "Seems the all powerful Aurors can't even handle a few elementary charms. Now we have to go bail them out. But do you think we ever get the bloody credit? Hell no! It's always the Aurors who get the... Hey Switters! Wait up!"

************

Julian Switters and Arliss Ermey Apparated directly to the old abandoned platform where the attack had taken place. There were Aurors and Law Enforcement Wizards strewn around the station attending to the scared and, in some cases, hurt passengers. Julian anxiously looked around for someone who looked like they needed help. 

He saw a small girl holding a stuffed rat and sucking her thumb. She was staring at him. Her slightly dilated pupils betrayed the look of one whose memory had recently been modified. 

An elderly woman, who wore a similar expression, was clutching a book and looking disoriented. "Is this the train that goes to Holborn?" she asked a passing Auror.

Julian felt the familiar wave of nausea he always felt when witnessing some injustice.

"You boys are a little late, aren't you?" said a gruff voice. 

Julian turned to see his supervisor coming towards them. Jake Falis was a tall, black wizard with a muscular build and a steely expression. As much as he admired his boss, Julian was doubly intimidated by him.

"I got here as soon as I heard, sir," he stammered.

"All the Muggles have been treated. You don't need to stick around," said Jake.

"All right," said Arliss indifferently.

"But..." Julian started.

"What, Switters?"

Julian was anxious to stay and help in whatever way he could. "I Apparated as soon as I was called. Maybe I should just look around a bit." 

Jake raised his eyebrow at the young officer. "You think we need some rookie checking over our work?"

"Oh no, sir! That's not what I meant at all, sir. I just wanted... to help." Julian cringed at his own pathetic explanation and silently cursed the natural ability he seemed to have for offending his superior.

Jake nodded and Julian could have sworn that he spotted the corners of his lips twitch. "I see. Can't wait to be the hero? Well, at least you're enthusiastic," he said, shooting an unpleasant look at Arliss. "Go ahead and look around then. Just don't get in anyone's way."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Julian humbly slipped away before his boss had a chance to change his mind.

Arliss, who had no intention of staying, jogged to catch up with Julian. "He said there's nothing to do here. What do you want to stick around for? Trying to make me look bad?"

Julian was slightly annoyed that Arliss had managed to catch up with him. "Look Arliss, just because I'm staying doesn't mean you have to."

"You're damn right it doesn't. And you'd better believe I'm not staying here."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

Arliss gave him one last disgusted look before he turned around to Apparate back to the station.

"Good riddance," Julian muttered under his breath.

Julian continued to survey the remnants of the attack. True to what Jake had said, everything was under control. All of the Muggles' memories had been modified and the injuries were being healed.

He noticed some important-looking Aurors in one of the train cars so he went over to take a look. "Do you need any help?" he called to them.

The Aurors were bent over a hole in the floor of the car performing a diagnostic spell. Too engaged in their own activities, they didn't acknowledge Julian. Deciding it would be better not to disturb them, Julian walked away towards the front of the train. 

He supposed that the Death Eaters had stopped the train by cutting off the electricity. But why had they attacked the Muggles? If you didn't count the incident at the World Cup, there hadn't been a Death Eater attack in more than a decade. Not since... Julian shuddered. He had heard the stories of You-Know-Who but he was too young to remember. There were some very foreboding rumors circulating around the Agency. Rumors about the Dark Lord and the boy who was killed at Hogwarts during the last school year. Wanting to be a good detective, Julian sought more information but the only person at the Agency who would talk to him was his partner, Arliss. Unfortunately, Arliss didn't know anything about the Hogwarts case and he cared even less.

But Julian's thoughts were halted by the sight of a Muggle family. They were standing at the foot of the tunnel near the head of the train and it looked as if they hadn't been attended to. They were dirty and disheveled and looking very frightened. A portly, blond Muggle child, about fifteen years old, was standing motionless, as if in shock. Next to him, a Muggle man had his arm around a woman, presumably his wife, and he was doing his best to comfort her. 

The woman was in hysterics. She was crying and muttering nonsense words between her sobs. As Julian got closer to her, the man stepped between them. He looked almost in shock as well, "Don't you come any closer to us! We know who you are and we don't want anything to do with you! Do you see what you people have done to my wife?"

Julian was taken aback by this outburst. "Please, sir. It's going to be just fine. I can help her."

"I know what kind of help you people give!" the man shouted. "You just keep your little... stick thingy to yourself."

At these words, the Muggle woman started wailing, "Why can't you just leave us alone? We never wanted anything to do with you people. I just wanted to live a _normal_ life... in a nice house... in a decent neighborhood."  
  
"Madam?" Julian said softly. "Did they hurt you?"

She continued rambling, "It's all _her_ fault... She ruined everything..."

"Please Madam... It'll be all right. I can help you if you just -" he felt a tugging on his sleeve. He looked down to the portly Muggle child who looked like he was summoning up all his courage to talk. "Yes, son? What is it?" Julian asked kindly.

"Harry was hurt. He needs help."

Julian regarded him. "Harry? Who's Harry?"

The boy turned toward the dark tunnel and pointed.

Julian followed his direction and squinted into the darkness. Holding up his wand, he muttered, "Lumos". There in the faint glow from his wand, he could see a small body lying on the ground.

_Please don't let him be dead, don't let him be dead_, Julian thought as he ran towards the body. He turned the boy over. He was a lot skinnier than the other boy and had messy, black hair. It didn't take long for Julian to see that he wasn't dead; he had only been stunned. He let out a sigh of relief and turned to the Muggles. "He'll be all right. He just got knocked out." The Muggles showed no reaction.

Julian pointed his wand at the boy and said, "Ennervate."

Slowly, the boy groaned and started to open his eyes. They were bright green and seemed slightly familiar to Julian.

"It's okay, son. You'll be all right."

The boy looked up at Julian and squinted, "My glasses?"

"Glasses?"

"Do you have my glasses?" the boy muttered.

"Uh, no. They might have fallen somewhere around here." He got up to look around the tunnel for the boy's glasses. He soon found them a few feet away against the wall. "Here you go," he said handing the glasses to him.

"Thanks."

Julian sucked in his breath as the boy put on his glasses and the realization hit him. "Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed and said flatly, "Yes."

******************

A/N: That's the end of Part 2. Thank you for indulging my OCs. I promise you'll see a few more familiar faces in the third and final part, which is coming soon!

Please take a short moment to review. Even if you just say "It's good" or "It's bad", it's nice to know people are reading it. Thanks!


	3. Part 3

I meant to post this sooner but my pesky real life kept demanding my attention. Better late than never. Here is the third and final part of Platform 6. Hope you like it!

Let us not forget the disclaimer. J.K. Rowling owns almost everything here. I make no money from this.

Part 3

Harry looked up into the young man's kindly face to see the all-too-familiar expression of curiosity and the quick glance at his scar. "Yes, I'm Harry Potter," he said. "Who are you?"

Realizing himself, the young man stopped gaping. "Agent Julian Switters, Department of Magical Law Enforcement," and he added with a slightly nervous grin, "at your service."

"The Death Eaters?"

"Well... they got away. Why don't you rest. You're safe now, we've got the situation under control."

Harry couldn't relax; he was too anxious to know what had happened.

"They all got away? Was anyone hurt?"

"No, no one was hurt. Are you all right?"

Harry nodded as he struggled to stand up. Agent Switters hooked his arm underneath Harry's shoulders as he helped him to his feet. "Let's get you out of here," he said. 

Slowly, they made their way towards the light of the platform. Harry stopped short of the entrance, choosing to remain hidden in the shadow. 

The Dursleys were standing against the wall, looking very pale but calm. The station was crowded with people: Muggles, young and old, Ministry witches and wizards and other magical types, which Harry could only assume were Aurors. He wondered if any of them were reporters.

Agent Switters stood by the front of the train, scanning the crowd.

"Mr. Moody?" he yelled. "Would you come here please?" Harry knew there could only be one person named Moody.

"What is it?" he heard a bark.

The agent looked back at Harry seeming to be at a loss for words. Before he could say anything else, a grizzled old wizard began to make his way through the crowd towards the tunnel entrance. He passed Agent Switters without a word and headed straight to Harry, surveying him with both eyes. Harry tried not to flinch as he remembered the last time he was face to face with the old wizard. But this time, he was undoubtedly looking at the real Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody .

"You all right, Potter?" he said gruffly.

Harry nodded.

Switters couldn't contain his excitement as he explained to Moody, "I was just walking around, seeing if anyone needed help and I saw them. They looked so scared, so I rushed over -"

"Yes, yes. You did a good job Agent ..."

"Switters, Sir! Julian Switters. I've only been with the agency since March when I graduated from -"

"So Harry," Moody interrupted. "That hole in the floor was your handiwork?"

Harry nodded and he proceeded to explain what had happened when the Death Eaters attacked. How he'd made a hole in the floor and led his family to safety by crawling underneath the train. How he'd traded curses with the Death Eaters as he ran further into the tunnel.

"Our men must have shown up as you were being attacked," said Moody. "They assumed the Death Eaters were trying to escape through the tunnel. I would have seen you if I'd gotten here sooner."

"You just got here?" Harry ventured to ask.

"Hmph," Moody scowled. "So much for retirement."

The Dursleys stood by quietly. Some of the color had come back to their cheeks and Petunia was not nearly as frantic.

None of them noticed a middle aged man in blue robes creeping stealthily up behind Moody. The man was wary of the old Auror but curiosity seemed to be pulling him closer to get a better listen. A parchment and quill were clutched in his hands and there was a badge on his chest with the initials 'D.P.'

Suddenly, the man's eyes went wide with excitement.

"Why, it's Harry Potter!" he yelled, which succeeded in gaining everyone's full attention.

Moody turned as quick as a flash and yelled, "Banishura Ulterius!" 

The reporter disappeared.

Most of the wizards in the station turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked.

"Oh, probably some place in the outskirts of Timbuktu." Moody thought for a moment, "or maybe the Pacific Ocean." He turned to Switters and let out a laugh. "I hope he's a good swimmer!"

Switters grinned but looked uncomfortable. Harry made a mental note to never sneak up behind Mad-Eye Moody.

But the damage had been done. Most of the Law Enforcement Wizards in the station heard the reporter's shriek and were now much more interested in what was going on in the tunnel. They all strained their necks and squinted their eyes into the darkness beyond the train trying to discern if it was indeed the famous Harry Potter. Some of them came closer. Moody turned to meet them. "Yes, yes. It is Harry Potter. No need to come over and get a closer look."

One of the wizards who had come over, a tall black man, looked to be one of the senior agents. He stared at Harry for a moment, then abruptly walked away.

Vernon Dursley, who had been standing quietly against the wall, watched the wizards warily. Finally, he mustered his courage and stepped forward. "I demand to know, I want to know why these ... psychopaths are after my nephew." 

Moody took a deep breath to calm his impatience. "Good God man, don't you ever talk to your nephew?"

Vernon didn't shrink from the deformed old man's words. "I'm not interested in the dangerous activities he learns at that school of his. We didn't approve of him going there in the first place. If it was up to us, he would be going to a _normal_ school now."

Julian stared at him. "A _normal_ school?" 

"We've only taken care of him out of pity and the goodness of our hearts. We never wanted anything to do with you people. But now, it seems that just because we have him in our care, our lives are endangered! Is that not true?"

No one answered. 

Harry bit his lip. He _had_ endangered their lives. As many times as he had fantasized about using magic to turn them into small, slimy creatures, he didn't actually want them hurt, much less dead. He was the target of the attack. It was because of him that the Muggles on the train were hurt. It was all his fault. He felt the edges of his eyes start to prickle.

Vernon continued. "Was this all some elaborate setup? Were they the ones who sent the NHS letter? And what about my car? What else have they done?"

Moody pondered Vernon's question. "There will be a full investigation."

Vernon scoffed, "Well, I'm not going to stand by while my family's lives are threatened by a bunch of lunatics."

"Just what are you getting at Mr. Dursley?" came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Arthur Weasley striding towards them. Harry felt a great sense of relief at the sight of his best friend's father.

Vernon's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe this is any of your business."

Arthur stood his ground. "Well, I'm making it my business. Aren't I?" He turned his back to Vernon and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Are you all right, Harry?"

Harry smiled weakly. "Yes, I'm fine Mr. Weasley. What are you doing here? How did you find out?"

"I've got some friends looking out for you."

Moody grinned. "Seems Potter's doing just fine on his own. He managed to slip away from all those Death Eaters."

Julian added, "And he probably saved his relatives' lives in the process."

"SAVED our lives?!" Vernon was indignant. "Well now, we wouldn't be in danger in the first place if it wasn't for him, would we?"

Arthur was livid. "It wasn't his fault!" he shouted at Vernon.

Vernon's face had turned purple. "He's been nothing but trouble ever since he came to us! We've tried to do the best for him but this is too much. I will not endanger my family's life by allowing him to continue to stay with us."

Harry was flabbergasted, "You're kicking me out?!"

Vernon cast his gaze downward avoiding eye contact. "I think it might be best... for everyone."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the group. Arthur gripped Harry's shoulder tightly and glared at Vernon.  
  
Vernon continued, "If these people are after him. These... Dark Wizards," he seemed pained just saying the words. "We can't protect him."

Arthur's questioning gaze turned to Moody.

"Yes," said Moody. "It does appear that his family might not offer him the protection they once did. I don't know how the Death Eaters got to him but they did."

Arthur's face fell. He was obviously very worried about Harry. "You'll come home with me, Harry. Molly will be so glad to see you. And the boys, of course."

Harry tried to mutter a thanks but it seemed to get stuck in his throat.

Moody took a deep breath. "Well, I'm glad you're here, Arthur. I'll just leave it to you then. Goodbye, Harry." He turned to the Dursleys. "I trust you can find your own way out."

Vernon shrunk back from the mangled old wizard and nodded as he walked away. Vernon went back over to his wife and son who were both very subdued. "Come on, dear. Let's go home." 

Petunia let Vernon take her arm to steer her towards the stairwell leading up to the station entrance. Neither of them spoke to Harry as they left. Dudley hesitantly followed behind his parents. Suddenly he stopped.

He turned with his mouth open as if he wanted to say something. His eyes met his cousin's. He stood for a moment, seeming to struggle to formulate the words coming out of his mouth. Finally, he managed to speak. "Bye Harry."

Harry stared back. "Bye."

Dudley's gaze lingered on Harry for a moment before he turned to catch up with his parents. Then they were gone.

"Is everything all right, Arthur?"

Another wizard had appeared next to Mr. Weasley. It was the same wizard who had come to investigate Harry in the tunnel.

"Yes, thanks Jake." Arthur smiled broadly as he grasped his hand, "Thanks for everything."

The wizard nodded to him, "Of course."

"Jake, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter."

Harry held out his hand politely and Jake firmly shook it. "I heard you gave the Death Eaters the slip. That was nice work."

Harry shrugged feeling embarrassed but starting to feel some pride at his accomplishment. "Thanks," he said.

Arthur smiled. "Harry's coming home with me."

Harry looked up at Mr. Weasley, "What about Hedwig, my owl? And my stuff? They're at ho... I mean at the Dursleys'."

But Jake didn't let Arthur answer the question, "Don't you worry about that. I'll have someone get your owl and your things and deliver them to the Burrow."

Arthur cocked an eye at Jake, "Are you sure, Jake? I know how busy you are and I don't want to take any manpower away from you."

"Don't give it another thought, Arthur. You know my commitment." A grin suddenly pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Besides, I know the perfect man for the job." He turned to Julian, "Think you can handle that Switters?"

"Yes, sir," said Julian eagerly.

Jake looked at Harry. "What's the address?"

"Number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

Julian repeated the address quietly to himself.

"And you can find Arthur's address in the directory," said Jake.

"Okay, sir," Switters turned to leave, still reciting the address.

"Switters!"

"Yes?"

"You do realize you'll have to take Muggle transportation?"

"Oh, yes. I'll catch one of those taxis."

"And Switters?"

"Yes?"

"Be discreet. We don't need any more attention on this than there already is."

"Of course, sir." Julian turned to Harry, "Number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging?"

"Yes. Thank you very much, Agent Switters." Harry grinned at him.

Switters smiled back and took off towards the stairs to the street.

Jake watched him walk away. "He's a good man. He'll be a good addition to our cause."

"Oh?" said Arthur. "You're going to bring him in, are you? Have you told him yet?"

"No. I just decided on it." He seemed very pleased with himself. "I'd better get going."

"Right. Thanks Jake." Arthur held out his hand in parting.

"Yes, thank you, sir," said Harry.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Harry. Contact me if you need anything, Arthur."

"I will."

***********

The platform was starting to clear. Many of the Muggles had made their way back to street level and had been pointed to the direction of a working station. The Magical Law Enforcement agents had gone back to their offices. Only a few Aurors remained checking the station for wards and other clues as to where the Death Eaters might have Apparated to.

Arthur turned to Harry, "Ready?"

Harry nodded but kept his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry to be a burden," he mumbled.

Mr. Weasley squeezed Harry's shoulder. "You're not a burden," he said. "No matter what happens, you always have a home at the Burrow."

Harry looked up into Mr. Weasley's kind face. "What if they come after me again? I can't put your lives at risk, too."

"Harry..." Mr. Weasley shifted uncomfortably. He seemed to be debating his words. "Truth is, our lives are probably at risk whether you're with us or not. But don't worry. We know how to take care of ourselves." He tried to give him a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine. We're all in this together, right?"

Harry didn't speak.

Mr. Weasley smiled, "Besides, the twins will be very excited to get a new guinea pig."

Harry gave him a curious look.

Mr. Weasley continued, " They've somehow acquired a windfall which has allowed them to dabble in all sorts of interesting er... ingredients and such. They've been inventing lots of new products. I dare say, we're all rather tired of being their test subjects. We're more than ready for some new blood."

Harry grinned. Letting his arm drop from the boy's shoulder, Arthur led Harry out of the station, up the stairs to the street towards his new home. 

The Burrow.

~THE END~

A/N: That's it. That's the end. I have no future plot ideas. I feel no great desire to write any more. The purpose of the story was fulfilled. Hopefully, I've made it clear that this story was not about Death Eaters nor the fight between Good and Evil. The story was about Harry and his relationship with his only blood relatives. I think it's inevitable that the Dursleys will be forced to face the reality of Harry's world at some point. I just wanted to give one version of their response. 

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review.


End file.
